This invention relates to a vice for tying a hook, particularly a fly used in fishing. More particularly the invention relates to a vice for tying a fly for fly-fishing, which can be easily centered on a hook in a manufacturing process of the fly, by inducing a magnetic field on an end portion of the vice, a so-called jaw portion, to set magnetically the fly hook into the jaw.
Customarily, a fly for fly fishing is manufactured by holding on a tying vice firstly the fly hook and thereafter, tying on the fly hook a material such as a bird feather or animal hair together with a thread, to make a suspected bait, which is alike to an aquatic insect.
In such manufacture of the fly, various vices have been proposed, such as in Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai 2001-112394. The vice is provided with a jaw on its extreme end portion which comprises a pair of holding portions, having double joint surfaces and differently sized multiple grooves on their surfaces, so that differently sized multiple hooks can be held in one of those grooves .
In this fly tying, generally the vice showed reasonable function, however, it has inconveniences and practical defects as follows.
Firstly, all fly hooks, which is respectively of different sizes and different forms, can not be held exactly with the vice, due to limitation of their width and length, even though differential sized multiple grooves are provided with either a pair of relative holding surfaces of the vice. If those hooks are held with the vice without any considerations, they may be damaged or broken away because unreasonable relations appear forcibly between the hooks and grooves respectively.
Secondly, an opening and closing operation of such a pair of holding surfaces is adjusted by sliding the holding member combined to the vice with an operation lever, so that the fly hook has to be fixed by moving the operation lever with one hand, and gripping the fly hook, by the other hand. Accordingly, it is very difficult to hold the fly hook at the proper position and in the proper direction, even if by the expert, to say nothing of the beginner, without a careful operation.
The vice can not also be regarded as a functional tying device because it can not execute a detailed fly tying operation, due to lack of a centering means for holding temporarily the hook and fixedly in the jaw.